Insanity
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Set a few months after Gin's death. Rangiku visits her old house in the Rukongai and starts to think Gin isn't dead. She doesn't know if she's right, or if she's simply gone insane. As she is about to end her life, the cause of her depression stops her and proves that she isn't insane at all. Starts off a little sad, but gets happier as the story goes on. Rated T for the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm convinced. I'm starting to become addicted to GinRan stories. There are 3 people I wish, like really wish, hadn't died. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Gin. Gin's death is currently the saddest, therefore I write happy stories where he's alive by some miracle and is there to make his Ran-chan happy. *Sigh* If only..**

**Disclaimer: I say this with a heavy heart, I don't own Bleach. If I was blessed with that talent to create such an anime and own it, there would be less death and more romance. *Sigh..* Damn you, Tite Kubo. What you got against love!**

**Insanity**

The sky was light purple, informing the shinigami below that it was getting late and soon the crescent moon would rise and replace the hot, setting sun. Spots of pink and orange remained from the earlier sunset, but were fading away and meshing together with the purple. Shinigami walked along the streets of the Seireitei, some running errands, some heading home, some returning to their respectful divisions for late night working. One shinigami watched from her two story apartment as others went on with their day, staring at the darkening sky, not really paying attention to anything. This had become a habit for the past few months. She would tell her Taicho she didn't feel well, that she would be staying home today. It wasn't a complete lie. At first he complained, but gave up and abandoned his own office to train in a distant cave.

Ever since Hinamori was impaled by his own blade thanks to a twisted illusion, Captain Hitsuguya hadn't been the same. He rarely stayed in the office anymore. When he did it was for a full 24 hours to do the paperwork that had piled up. The rest of the time he was training until he collapsed, got sent to the 4th division by his lieutenant who would come by every night to carry him, and return the next day. That was their new daily routine since the war ended, and Rangiku hated it. She had become antisocial gradually, and her captains mood only made it worse. Everyone was so busy since Aizen's defeat, repairing buildings, relationships, themselves even. Rangiku wasn't like them. The damage done to her was not reparable.

The sky was now a dull blue, slowly fading into a dark navy as the stars emerged one by one. She looked at the moon and shuddered. A crescent moon. Just like the one in Hueco Mundo. Standing abruptly, she walked to her over sized vanity, full of cosmetics and makeup. She sat on the little stool and studied her features. Long, strawberry blonde hair that rolled down her back and reached her massive chest. Fair, creamy skin. Voluptuous curves. Black bags under silvery blue/purple eyes. Yes, she needed sleep. She didn't care anymore. She brushed her hair mindlessly for the umpteenth time that day, fixed her foundation, adjusted her robes and returned to the window.

The streets were empty now. She thought of her Taicho, and decided to just send a hell butterfly to Hanataro as a reminder to go get him soon, and then resumed spacing out. She thought of her friends briefly, wondering how they were. Hisagi had devoted himself to work, though since he was without a Taicho she understood. Kira was the same way. Ikkaku and Yumichika were busy training the new recruits and helping out Zaraki when needed, which wasn't much. They were never her close friends anyway, she didn't expect them to visit her. The SWA had temporarily stopped meetings to help rebuild the Soul Society. Even Captain Kyoraku seemed too busy to have a drink. She was alone. Just like the old days..

The smell of rain shook her from her thoughts and deepened her sorrow. The streets glistened with water and storm clouds billowed in, avoiding the moon, tormenting her. She suddenly had an urge, one she thought she never would have again, and hopped out the window, flash stepping out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai. Once she entered the familiar forest, she slowed down into a dull walk, dragging her feet through the mud. Her brain had switched off, she felt like a robot mindlessly working, and then she stopped outside of an empty, old shack. It was dark, no one had inhabited it since _then_. Her heart beat quickened as she opened the wooden door, and she inhaled sharply. It smelled the same. Like her. Like _him_. She dropped too her knees and began sobbing into her hands. She was alone, like this little shack, dark and abandoned.

She cried for what seemed like hours, the rain came down harder as if mocking her. She closed the door to keep the cold air away and used a small amount of kido to light a fire. Nothing had changed inside the shack. The old blankets still remained in a heap by the corner, a basket that once held dried persimmons was next to them, the ceiling and walls had holes in them. She breathed in again and regretted it as she fell into another fit of sobs. The smell of memories, her childhood, him. Though he wasn't here as much as she had been, his smell over powered hers, as if he was just here yesterday. That thought made her stomach turn and her heart fill with false hope. He was gone, long gone, forever. He had died in her arms, in her eyes. And yet...

He lived in her heart, existed in her mind. Perhaps the loneliness had drove her insane. Maybe she had lost her mind and sense of rationality. But she didn't want to believe that. Because the memories were so real, his scent was so fresh, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel him. His presence. His reiatsu..

She jolted up, extinguishing the kido and leaned against the door, as if listening for anything. The rain was pouring too hard, so she slammed the door open and looked around. Her heart was pounding now, she felt it. She felt him. And then it vanished. She chased it, through the trees, through the mud, through the unforgiving storm. She squinted, and swore she saw his white espada uniform, his silver hair, until she approached an overflowing river and everything vanished. He was gone. She collapsed from running so much, and her breath hitched as she noticed blood in the dirt. She could tell from the splatter that whoever it came from was moving in the direction she was chasing. The rain hadn't washed it away, because it was _fresh_. She quickly ripped a leaf off a bush and scooped the bloodied dirt onto it, cupping it in her hands to protect it, and ran back to the Seireitei. She had seen him, felt him, and now she had his blood. She just needed someone to confirm it.

Rangiku Matsumoto had gone insane.

**A/N: Kind of a depressing first chapter, yeah? Don't worry, things will get better. In the next chapter Rangiku gets disappointing news, and tries to convince herself she isn't insane. Someone makes it very hard for her to believe that, however. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I reluctantly wrote this at 2 in the morning as an attempt to fall asleep. I doubt it will work. Regardless, enjoy this second chapter. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Insanity**

Rangiku ran back to the Seireitei, still cupping the bloody mound of dirt in her hands. The rain was starting to let up, but she paid no attention to it. She just focused on finding the person she needed. Stopping outside of the destined division, she sent a hell butterfly asking the person to please quietly let her in. She didn't dare barge into _this_ division. A moment later the door clicked open and she was invited inside. Luckily the captain wasn't around.

"I apologize for the late intrusion, but I desperately need a favor and I'm afraid it can't wait"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Can you..can you analyze this sample?" She uncupped her hands, revealing the bloody dirt. "I need to know who this blood belongs to"

"Im afraid I cannot do that. Master Mayuri would be very displeased if I touched his equipment without his approval"

"I see..sorry to have bothered you, Nemu"

"Wait, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I know of someone who can help you"

"R-really? Who? If its the fourth division I'm afraid I can't. My captain is surely there by now and I can't risk him seeing me. Plus Captain Unohana wouldn't take this news well"

"Do not worry, it's not the fourth division. There is a man in the human world, I am sure you know him"

"..Yes. Thank you, Nemu. I must be going now. Please, don't tell anyone about this"

"Rest assured, I will not. Goodbye Lieutenant Matsumoto"

Rangiku didn't hesitate for a second. She ran back to the Rukon and unsheathed Haineko to open a senkaimon, and stepped out into Karakura town. She flash stepped to the small shop and this time invited herself in. Not surprisingly, the man was waiting for her.

"I received a hell butterfly from Nemu saying you would be here, you sure are a speedy one. What can I do ya for?" The cheery shopkeeper greeted. Rangiku presented the dirt again and he took it carefully.

"Please, tell me who the blood belongs to"

He nodded, sensing her urgency, and placed the sample in a machine. Different graphs appeared on the screen and the hatted man looked shocked for a moment, which made Rangiku think it was indeed _his_ blood, until he spoke.

"Why, it's just boars blood, Rangiku. Why did you need to know that?"

"B-boars..a boar..of course. Sorry to have bothered you, Urahara. I must be going"

She spoke without emotion, rivaling Byakuya and perhaps even Ulquiorra's demeanor, and abruptly ran out of the shop and reopened the senkaimon. She entered into the same area she had left, and went back inside the little shack. She didn't bother to use kido for light, she just huddled in the corner, grabbed the tattered blanket, and began sobbing once again. She was a fool to think it was Gin. It was merely a wild pig, startled by her chasing it, and..ran into the river? That's where the blood had been, right in front of the river. Perhaps..no..no more false hope. She would not do it again. The pig probably turned right or left and avoided the river. She was just to delusional to notice. Yes, that's it. She was really going insane.

She cried for what seemed like hours, and very well could have been, since the rain had finally stopped and the sun was coming up. She hadn't slept all night, but then, what else was new? She suddenly felt a familiar spiritual pressure and groaned. Now was not the time for her irritable captain to start reprimanding her for being out here. She tried to hide her reiatsu but it was too late, and the shabby door swung open revealing an equally shitty looking Toshiro. She winced, waiting for the rant, but it never came. She looked up and saw only concern in his aquamarine eyes.

"Matsumoto..what are you doing out here by yourself? You look terrible!"

"I could say the same to you, captain"

"Did..something happen? I received a hell butterfly from Urahara saying you were acting strange, so I came looking for you. Do you..usually come here?"

"I have not been here in a very long time..but that is unimportant. I'm ok, Taicho. You should rest before _training_" She said the last part with a little more hate, and didn't care if he noticed.

"I..Matsumoto, we need to talk. I realize I've been training a lot lately, and I know we haven't spoken in some time, but please understand I'm only doing it for-"

"For Hinamori. Yes, I know. I know. Have you looked at yourself, Taicho? You've ruined yourself! If you keep this up, you'll die! Then what? All that training for nothing. Momo will wake up and you won't be here. What if she woke up today and saw your condition? She would feel awful and blame herself and you know it. You've been training so much, you've forgotten about yourself and me and the tenth division. I suggest you rethink things before you lose another person"

She stormed out of the shack, leaving a forlorn, shocked Toshiro and flash stepped home. Collapsing in her bed, she began sobbing again, wanting to just end it all. End the misery, the loneliness, the hallucinations of him. She couldn't even say his name anymore. It was like a stab in the heart each time. She hated herself for being so weak and giving up. She hated her captain for destroying himself. She hated her friends for forgetting her. And she hated him for leaving her, only this time it was forever. Rangiku stood again, and the crying stopped as she found a new determination. She left the apartment for the last time and hurried back to the shack, hiding her reiatsu completely to avoid anyone who might be around.

For what she hoped would be the last time, she entered her childhood home. She unsheathed Haineko, whispering her goodbye to the spirit, and slowly brought the blade up to her throat and pressed lightly, wincing as her skin tore. Right before she pressed harder, which would end her life, she felt his weak, spiritual pressure and hesitated. No, she was giving herself false hope. It wasn't..was it? It became a little stronger, but was still very weak. She was about to end it all, when the door opened slowly and her breath hitched. She couldn't move. Whoever it was, would see her about to kill herself, and she only hoped it wasn't someone she knew. A basket of persimmons. That was first to enter. Then white sleeves, white robes, light turquoise obi, silver hair. She gasped. He froze. They stared at each other.

His eyes widened, thus opening in the process and she felt tears fall rapidly as she saw bright blue green eyes stare in shock. He dropped the basket and held out a hand to stop her, and she still couldn't move. He threw her sword aside and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"What are ya doin! Why? Why! Why would ya do that! Don-" She silenced him by slowly reaching up, her hand shaking, as she touched his face, making sure he was there. Her hand drifted down to his heart, and then she pulled it back as if it burned. It was beating. He was solid. He was there and alive. She couldn't speak.

"Ya..were gonna kill yourself. Why? That's not like ya..Ran-chan"

There it was. That was the one thing that made her crack. Hearing him call her that. Her emotions came flooding out and she cried into his chest, gripping him like he would disappear if she let go. He laced one hand through her hair and comforted her, finding it a little bit difficult not to cry himself. But he didn't want to scare her now, did he?

"Shhh Ran-chan it's alright. I'm here, I'm here. Please don't cry, Ran-chan, ya don't have ta cry no more"

She suddenly grew angry and slapped him, hard, across the face, leaving him stunned. She kept crying, only she huddled in the corner and hid her face in her hands. He tried scooting closer, but she raised her hand again, a silent threat to stay away. He reluctantly complied.

"I guess I got some explaining ta do, ne?"

Her sobs ceased for a moment, and she looked up at him with wide, light blue eyes that looked frightened. "You..you're not real. I'm dreaming..or hallucinating..am I dead? _Why?_ Why do you torture me even in death!" She slapped him again. He took it. He deserved it.

"I'm real, Ran-chan. Yer not dead or anything. You're perfectly sane. I promise, I'm here" She allowed him to pull her back into a hug and continued sobbing. She didn't believe him.

"P-prove it then. Tell me how we met. Tell me things only he would know!"

"I found ya lying in the road, starving ta death and gave ya some dried persimmons. I said if ya could feel hunger then ya must have spiritual pressure like me and then I took ya ta live with me in this here shack"

"I still don't believe you..you say that in my dreams too.."

"I'll tell ya..why I left ya..and where I went all those times. I'll tell ya everything, but ya have ta promise to believe me"

"I..." She hesitated. "I promise"

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky. She wrapped hers around it and nodded wearily. He smiled.

"Good"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Ah, how sad. Gins back and Rangiku thinks shes finally lost it. Perhaps she really has? Next chapter Gin tells Rangiku everything and she starts to believe he's real. Until some shinigami ruin her moment. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It took me forever to get around to writing this. I wanted to, really I did! I just couldn't think of how this chapter would play out. I still don't know. So it might suck. You've been warned O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yadda yadda.**

**Insanity**

"Tell me..tell me everything" Rangiku whispered. She was still guarded, not knowing if the Gin before her was real or a figment of her imagination. Even if he told her everything, would she believe him? Would it be enough?

"Well, I suppose I'll start from the beginning. Ya remember how when we first met, I wouldn't leave ya?" She nodded. "Well, I wanted ya ta be alright. All healed up ya know? Once ya were alright again, I knew it would be alright ta leave" She glared at him, silently saying it wasn't ok to leave, ever.

"Okay maybe not alright ta leave, but I knew ya were all healed up is all. After that..I began watching someone. Observing him, ta know how ta make the next move, which was ta kill a shinigami. That way, he would recognize me as someone powerful and heartless, someone he could manipulate and use if he wanted" He paused, making sure she followed. Her face was pale, but she nodded and he continued.

"He helped me move up the ranks. I helped him with his own plans whenever I could. I watched as he used hollowfication on eight shinigami and framed Urahara. Whenever I left ya, it was ta assist him. When I found out ya became a shinigami, it worried me. I knew ya would have ta see me betray the soul society"

"When that day came, and ya tried ta stop me, it damn near broke my heart, cause I knew ya would be sad and confused. I'm glad I said sorry, cause I really was. I went with him ta Hueco Mundo, and he trusted me completely. Or at least he acted like it. Never could tell what that guy was thinking. Me and Kaname helped him take over Las noches and bring in the espada. Then one day, Aizen told all of us that it was time ta make a move. He sent the espada out, captured that Inoue woman. I didn't really do much while I was there. Just messed with the espada and talked ta Aizen, making sure he didn't suspect anything"

"But then..Gin..how did you die?"

"When all the espada started dying, Aizen decided it was time ta invade Karakura. He knew ya all would be there, and that it was fake, but he went there anyways. I still don't know why. I think he just wanted ta make a big entrance. Anyways, I knew I would have to make my move, and I regret not doing it while we were trapped by the old mans fire. He wasn't freakishly strong yet. Well, ya know what happened after that. We went ta the real Karakura town and all that. After I knocked ya out, he was getting strong. I knew I had ta do it. I tried ta take the hogyoku, and it worked for a moment, but that crazy bastard was just too smart and ended up killing me. And then ya came..and everything went black"

"So..he killed you? After you tried to kill him? You did all of that work to get close to him, you left me, just to try to kill him in the end? I don't..I don't get it"

"I hated him. I saw what he did ta shinigamis. And what he did ta ya..I vowed ta kill him. Do ya remember what I said when ya found out I became a shinigami? I said I would make it so ya wouldn't have ta cry no more"

"You..did all of that..so I would be happy?"

"That's right"

"You..you fool!" She slapped him again, and punched him in the stomach. "If you wanted me to be happy why didn't you just stay with me! That's all I wanted! You did all of that so I wouldn't cry..but all it did was make me cry _more_! You left me all alone, I was going to _kill_ myself because I missed you! Now I'm crazy! You're not real!"

"Why don't ya believe me? I'm alive! I'm here, I swear ta ya!"

"How can you be alive? I saw you die!"

"Someone saw me, they saw me try ta kill Aizen and they saved me. I wasn't awake, but this is what they told me. I woke up in some human clinic and he was there.."

"Who?"

"It was-"

He stopped speaking suddenly when a strong spiritual pressure appeared outside of the shack. He looked at Rangiku apologetically and used the small amount of energy he had left to flash step out of the front door just as someone entered through the back. Rangiku blinked as he disappeared yet again. Was he ever even there or did she imagine all of that? Had she been hallucinating the whole time? Or dreaming? It all felt so real though..he felt real. He never felt that real in her imaginations.

"Rangiku?"

"Oh..hi Captain. What brings you here?"

"You've been gone a while and I was just..why is your neck bleeding? And have you been crying? Your reiatsu is all over the place..I think we should take you to the fourth division"

She thought about saying no, but after everything she had been through, she felt like she needed it. If she was really insane, then the fourth division was the best place to heal. To forget about Gin.

"Ok"

**A/N: Bah! Damn Toshiro, you ruined the moment! I tried to follow what actually happened in the anime, but my memory is a bit rusty, so sorry if Gin's explanations are incorrect or out of order. Next chapter: Rangiku gets help from the fourth, but does it really help her or make her feel more confused? And who saved Gin? The word clinic should really give it away..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been distracted with conker. Anyone remember that game? It was only made 11 years ago for a console I'm sure not many of you have. *Sigh* Damn nintendo64. Well anyways that's my excuse for not updating. An alcoholic red squirrel who's having a bad fur day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Insanity**

The fourth division was strangely empty. A few sick or injured patients occupied some of the rooms, but for the most part it was dark and quiet. The squad members looked exhausted, and Rangiku felt a little bad for bothering them at such a late hour. After the war she was sure they had to heal many soul reapers and this might be the only calm night for them. But her captain was stubborn and wouldn't let her turn back now.

"My, Captain Hitsuguya and lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing here this late? Or should I say early, since it's almost morning" A gentle voice spoke. It belonged to none other than the captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana, who also looked tired.

"Sorry to bother you, but my lieutenant needs to stay here for a while and rest. I'm afraid she's not feeling very well" Toshiro answered calmly.

"Is that so? Well, rest assured she'll feel better in no time. I must say, it's a surprise to see _you_ bringing _her_ here, instead of the other way around"

"Yes, well..I am still a captain though I haven't been acting like one. She helped me realize that, so I suppose I'm returning the favor so to speak" Toshiro said with a slight blush. Unohana had not been happy with his nightly appearances, and she made sure he knew that.

"I think that's very kind of you, captain. Will you also be making your visit to lieutenant Hinamori's room?" Unohana asked with a sad smile. She knew it was a touchy subject, but she needed to ask.

"Ah..yes I will. Please, take care of her. I'll come by tomorrow"

"Very well. Until then. Now, as for you lieutenant, let's get you situated in a room and you can tell me what the problem is" She gestured for Rangiku to follow her down the hall and into an empty room to lay on a soft bed.

"I'm surprised to see it is you with the problems and not your captain this time, Rangiku. May I ask, what's wrong?" She asked politely. Rangiku held back a sigh. How was she going to explain this?

"I've just been..tired recently. Perhaps maybe a little too tired" It wasn't a complete lie. She was tired. Tired of hallucinating Gin.

"That seems to be a common occurrence lately. The war took a lot out of the Soul Society, and everyone needs rest. But, that is hard to do with all the repairs whether it be physically or emotionally. Tell me, is your exhaustion from physical stress or emotional?"

"Ah..emotional I suppose. Things just haven't been the same" Now that, was an understatement.

"Is that so? Would you mind telling me about it? I'm a very good listener" Rangiku smiled at her kindness. She hadn't spoken to a friendly person in so long.

"Well, everyones been so busy, I haven't been able to see anyone for a while now and even my captain has been gone. I know it's not their fault, but I guess I feel a little lonely. And recently.." She paused, not knowing if telling Unohana the rest would be wise.

"It's alright, you can tell me whatever you like. I'm only here to help" The healer reassured. It helped.

"Well..recently I visited the house I grew up in..well the shack I should say. It..brought back memories..and I think..Oh how do I say this..I really think I'm insane. My mind is just..lost. I'm having hallucinations that seem so real..I don't know what to believe. But if I tell anyone..I don't want people knowing, that's all" She expected Unohana to laugh at her, saying she wasn't insane, that she was just being silly and needed sleep. But that's not what happened at all.

"I will not tell anyone about your sickness, and will do my best to help. But in order to do that, I must know what it is you hallucinate"

"I..I saw..Gin Ichimaru" She choked out his name, the very action burned her throat. Unohana's eyes widened only slightly as she processed Rangiku's words.

"Gin..Ichimaru? I was under the impression he was dead"

"He..he died right in front of me. I saw it with my own eyes..but he was there..at our old house. I didn't just see him, I felt his spiritual pressure. I touched him, felt his heart beating. It was all too real..he said someone saved him from dying, but before he said who, my captain came and he ran off before he saw"

"You said it was both of yours -the house- right? Does that mean you grew up with him?" Unohana asked, trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"Yes. He found me in Rukongai when I was dying from starvation. We lived together..until he left. He always left me..for _him_" She growled, still angry about the whole thing.

"And, who is 'him?'"

"Aizen..I mean, this is what he told me only a few hours ago, if it even happened that is"

"I see. I cannot say if it happened or not. The mind is an amazing thing, and can imagine just about anything. You very well could have imagined the whole thing, since your depressed and mentally exhausted. All I can recommend for now is to sleep and eat, and tell me more after"

"Okay..thank you, Unohana. I needed that" Rangiku smiled for the first time in a while, and actually felt a little better.

"It was no problem at all, Rangiku" Unohana returned the smile warmly and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Rangiku tried to relax an fall asleep, but her mind was plagued with Gin. His death was traumatic for her, and her friends abandoning her only made it worse. She needed someone to talk to and there was no one. It would only make sense that she imagined Gin talking to her, since she needed him so much right now. Well, she's always needed him, but he's never been there. The only difference this time is that he's dead. But his story made sense in a way. Who could have saved him? She didn't see anyone else when he died, except Aizen and Ichigo, and they certainly didn't save him. But then again, his story probably didn't even exist, since he was dead.

While she was thinking about this, she didn't notice someone slip through the window..

"Whatcha doin Ran-chan?" Came a sly voice. Rangiku's body went numb as she turned to see him standing in the fading moonlight.

"Y-you..but how?" She struggled to speak. Was her mind really going to tease her like this?

"How did I get in here or...?"

"How are you even here? You're dead!"

"Ah..must we go through this again? I told ya, I'm alive. Ya really are loopy aren't ya? Can't even believe ol' Ichimaru" He wore his usual foxy grin, with his eyes squinted shut.

"How did you get in here? Didn't anyone notice?"

"Actually, no. I'm a bit surprised myself. But that's not important. I need ta know what I can do ta make ya believe me"

"Why did you run?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Well, what do ya think that lil runt woulda done if he saw me? I don't have enough energy ta defend myself quite yet"

"The only way I'll believe your real..is if other people believe it too. Until you reveal yourself, I'm staying in this hospital so they can cure me of these hallucinations"

"Ran..ya do realize what'll happen when they see me right? Do ya want me ta die?" His smile vanished and turned into a frown, and his eyes opened slightly, the moonlight making them shine brighter.

"I want to know if you're real or if I'm mentally insane. That's how you can prove it" She crossed her arms in finality and Gin sighed.

"Not tonight"

"Tomorrow"

"Alright then. I spose I'll go get some sleep then if I'm gonna need it"

"Goodbye~" She waved nonchalantly, wanting nothing more than for these illusions to go away. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure.

**A/N: I know I created this story and all, but even I want to punch Rangiku. He's real damnit! But I suppose she'll find that out, eh? Next chapter, Rangiku along with the entire soul society get a surprise in the form of a foxy traitor, and Rangiku finds herself running away from them to save him. Oh, and we finally find out who the hell saved Gin! Sounds like a good chapter to me! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It took forever to write this..laziness is a serious disease you know. Ask Starrk! Well anyways, this should be an interesting chapter, that is assuming I finish it. It's been a good while since I wrote the last chapter, and I can't even remember if I updated it..ah hell. Enjoy it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I..*yawn*..don't own bleach. Get on with it already.**

**Insanity**

The afternoon sun flowed into Rangiku's hospital room, enveloping her in warmth. Unohana had just left, after another conversation about her illness. Rangiku felt so much better now that the hallucinations stopped. Gin did not reveal himself that day, nor the day after that, nor the day after that. She still thought of him, but it was bearable since he didn't show up anymore. Now that she felt better, Unohana dismissed her from the fourth division and said she could leave whenever she wanted, so long as it was today. She decided now was a good time.

Rangiku started making her way home, when she heard frantic voices around the corner that lead to a small courtyard. Out of curiosity, she followed the noise and squeezed through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. What she saw however made her body go numb and her lungs stop working. She managed to pinch herself, to check if she was awake. She was absolutely awake. All she could do was stare, and listen to the shouts around her.

"Traitor!"

"How dare you show your face here!"

"Shouldn't you be rotting in hell?"

"Bastard!"

"Someone, get the head captain!"

"My my, I wasn't expecting so many people ta be excited ta see me" The person chuckled, wearing his trademark poker face.

"Y-you..Gin.." Rangiku said in a small voice, stepping towards the man in front of her, who had just noticed her presence. His smile faltered.

"Ah..there ya are. Sorry I'm late..I needed ta rest up before making an appearance. As ya can see, I'll need the energy" He whispered, so no one could here. Some of the shinigami stopped there yelling, confused at the actions transpiring in front of them. Others ran to find assistance from the captains.

"Is this..really happening? Are you..here?" Rangiku asked, ignoring the impending doom that was approaching.

"I'm here, Ran-chan. And this time, I'm not going anywhere without ya" His eyes opened ever so slightly, and Rangiku got the message. Her brain finally accepted it, and everything clicked. Gin was here, he was alive, and he was screwed. Her eyes widened. He was here, in Soul Society, a branded traitor who was supposed to be dead. _Help_. She had to help him!

"Gin..we..we need to go! They'll catch you! You'll die!" She sputtered out. Her nerves had woken up. All Gin did was laugh.

"I tried telling ya that the other day, but ya didn't listen. And besides.." He paused, looking past Rangiku into the crowd. "It's a bit late now"

Rangiku turned, and bit back a gasp. The crowd split apart, making a path for the short captain to walk through. He looked displeased and Rangiku began to panic.

"C-captain..no.." she mumbled breathlessly.

"Gin Ichimaru, what in the three worlds are you doing here? Surely you know the consequences for returning here, as a labeled traitor. And..if I remember correctly, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Toshiro spoke calmly, which was unsettling for Rangiku. She was expecting him to be angry, to capture Gin without hesitation. What was he planning?

"Ah, hello there Captain Hitsuguya. It's been a while. My memories a bit rusty, but I do remember the consequences for being a traitor. As for me being alive, well, that's a long story and I'd hate ta waste your time" He kept his fox face up, not daring to falter. He could feel the spiritual pressures of other captains approaching and his heart beat quickened slightly.

"I see. You know what I must do, correct? I expect you to know that resistance is futile" Toshiro flash stepped in between Rangiku and Gin, close enough so that they could both hear him, and drew his sword.

"Rangiku, Ichimaru" He whispered, making them look him in the eye. Then, he gave one, simple command.

"...Run"

And they did. Without hesitation. Whatever he was planning, they didn't care at the moment. They just ran. And ran. And ran. Out into the Rukongai, and stopped to catch their breath. Toshiro appeared a second later.

"I want you to go to Karakura and stay there until I come for you. Do I make myself clear?" His voice left little room for argument.

"Yes, sir. But..captain..why are you doing this?" Rangiku hesitantly asked.

"I had my suspicions that Ichimaru was indeed alive, and after finding you in what I assume was your old house, my suspicions were confirmed. You..you've been so..not yourself since the war. After finding you..I could see a small spark of happiness ignite within you..and I knew it was because of Ichimaru. And..I heard about him trying to kill Aizen..for you. But I can't explain now, the others are approaching. Go now" He ordered, and opened a senkaimon while summoning a hell butterfly. After mumbling something to it, he signaled for them to flee and the butterfly followed, it's destination set. Rangiku looked back before the gate closed and saw his determined face, and nodded.

...

The whiteness faded, and the duo emerged into a familiar area, the underground training area in Urahara's shop. They looked around cautiously, expecting an attack, but nothing happened so they flash stepped upstairs where the ever-so-happy shopkeeper awaited. He didn't even looked surprised.

"My my, Hitsuguya wasn't lying in his hell butterfly message. Ichimaru, I wasn't expecting you to be so reckless all of a sudden, though it really shouldn't be much of a surprise coming from you. But Rangiku as well? How interesting!" He snapped his fan closed to reveal a devious grin.

"It's good ta see ya again, Kisuke. I'm afraid we'll need gigais for a while, as to remain hidden. Ya understand, yes?" Gin grinned back, and Rangiku felt like she was missing something.

"Yes, your gigai is still around here somewhere from the last time, and I believe we have yours as well, Rangiku"

"Wait wait wait, hold the phone, what do you mean _last time_? What's going on here?" Yes, she was indeed missing something.

"You haven't told her yet?" Kisuke asked with mild surprise.

"Interruptions" was all he said back. Kisuke nodded in understanding.

"Well then, lets sit and have some tea. I think it's about time she knows" Urahara gestured towards the sitting room, and they made their way over to sit down. After serving tea, Kisuke joined them.

"Would you like to start, Gin?" The hatted man asked, setting his fan on the low table.

"I don't see why not, Kisuke" Gin replied. Rangiku suddenly got an unnerving thought: Gin and Kisuke were a lot alike. That couldn't be good.

"Well, Ran-chan, I'm sure ya wanna know how I'm alive, yeah?" She nodded yes. "It was some time after ya left. Well, after they forced ya ta leave that is. Now, mind ya I was unconscious during most of this, but as it would turn out someone saw my attempt ta kill Aizen, as I told ya before. He was pretty beat up himself, but being a medical expert he sustained himself long enough ta take me back ta his home. He healed me, and ta this day I don't know how he did it, but he saved my life" He paused making sure she followed and continued.

"It took me a little bit ta wake up, but after that he told me ta come here to get a gigai and hide for a while. I thought ol' Kisuke here was gonna kill me, but apparently he and this person are pretty close. It took some convincing..but eventually he believed me and I stayed here a while ta heal up. My damn spiritual pressure wouldn't go back up, so I was pretty weak when I entered the Rukon. It took a while..but then ya came. I didn't want ya ta see me yet..not when I was so weak. So I ran when ya came outside. Ya almost caught me too, if it wasn't for that river"

"But..the blood" Rangiku gasped.

"I can explain that. I was headin home with this pig I killed, since I was hungry, and then ya chased me. It was still bleeding from my sword ya see"

Something clicked inside Rangiku's brain again, and she glared at Kisuke angrily. He shrank back a bit, as if expecting her rage, which only pissed her off more.

"_You_.." She hissed. "You _knew_ he was alive? And you didn't _tell me_ when you knew I was looking for him!"

"Now now, I didn't exactly know you were looking for _him_. You never said.." He held his arms up defensively.

"You knew! Don't lie to me, Kisuke! How dare you not tell me!" Now she was yelling. Gin winced, knowing how she can be when angry, and scooted back a little.

"And you!" Now she pointed at Gin. "Just who the hell saved you! I'm tired of being curious!"

"His name? Ah..That ryoka boys dad. Isshin Kurosaki"

Rangiku gasped, and the door suddenly opened revealing two unexpected people.

"Yo, Hat-n-clogs, we need some help with..uh..oh" The person froze upon seeing who was in the room, and promptly drew his sword. Another man popped out and also gasped in shock, but did not draw his sword.

"Now now Ichigo no need to get riled up. Everything is under control here" Kisuke reassured. Ichigo seemed apprehensive, but lowered his guard. Ichimaru grinned wider, exposing a sliver of teeth. It was then that everyone noticed he was staring down the person who was with Ichigo, who after recovering from shock, bared his teeth in a snarl, and Ichigo wrapped his arm around him protectively which surprised everyone.

"My my, how utterly delightful! It's been _quite_ some time, how have you been?" Ichimaru was grinning like a mad man at this point.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! Why aren't you dead?" The man replied.

"I could ask you the same question, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

**A/N: Oh! Please tell me none of you expected that! Quite honestly, I didn't either. It was a spur of the moment decision, which I made at 330 in the morning. GrimmIchi is another one of my all time favorite pairs, so I just had to add them. Don't be surprised if some other couples pop up too! And please, review! I tried adding more description to my dialogue, which I got lazy with in the beginning of this story. Tell me anything else I need to improve on! Also, you know when you're reading a story and sometimes there's this line that separates paragraphs? It's like..kinda grayish, so it's not a bunch of underscores or something. I think. Anyone know what I'm talking about? How do you do that? Someone review and tell me:( I'm clueless. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ugh..I'm so tired -.- Don't be surprised if there's spelling errors in here. That's all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Insanity**

"Ran..giku? What's going on here?" A very confused Ichigo asked. He had seen Gin die as well, yet here he was. Though, really, he couldn't be all that surprised since the same thing happened with Grimmjow.

"It's..a long story, Ichigo. Care to join us? You and you're..eheh, friend look like you need to sit down" Rangiku nervously replied. Grimmjow was a new face to her, and a very hostile one at that.

"Well..I guess" He shrugged and sat down, Grimmjow reluctantly following.

"So, yer telling me he doesn't know?" Gin asked, pulling his eyes away from the sexta espada.

"It would appear that way. Looks like Isshin didn't bother to tell him" Kisuke calmly replied. The mention of his fathers name definitely got his attention.

"What? What does goat face have to do with any of this?"

"He's the one who saved my life" Gin had to stifle a laugh at Ichigo's face.

"He..he what! My old man saved you? Why the hell would he do that! That dumbass!" Ichigo was visibly fuming at this point.

"Aw, are ya not happy ta see me? Ya make it sound like he shoulda let me die there"

"Well, yeah! He should have! You're the enemy after all! In case you forgot, you tried killing me and betrayed the whole Soul Society"

"I also tried killin Aizen. How do ya think I ended up dying?"

"You..you what!" Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled at the same time.

"That's right. I suppose it was a bad idea though, since he ended up gettin stronger after the hogyoku went back into him. But never the less, I tried!" Gin kept on grinning, as if it were nothing.

"But..why? I thought you were on his side?"

"It would've appeared that way, but never once was I truly on his side. My reason behind it, well, it's right next ta ya" He said. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who face palmed and pointed at Rangiku.

"For..Rangiku? Woah, hold the phone, why would you do all of that for her? I didn't know you guys even knew each other!"

"We grew up together, he saved my life actually. He saw what Aizen did to soul reapers, and to me, so I guess he vowed to kill him" Rangiku explained.

"I'm totally lost.." Ichigo sighed. It was going to be one of those nights.

...

After explaining practically every detail to Ichigo and Grimmjow, they finally understood and decided not to murder Ichimaru, though he still creeped them out. Ichigo would still have a talk with his dad later, and probably punch him for not telling him about it. After finally having enough of his curiosity, Urahara asked Ichigo a question that everyone had been wondering about.

"Ichigo, why exactly did you stop by again?"

"Oh! Um..why did we, Grimm?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who looked incredibly bored.

"Che, you really are stupid. We came for a gigai, remember?"

"Oh yeah! A gigai for you. Turns out he can't suppress his reiatsu, so we need a gigai before the soul society finds his spiritual pressure" Ichigo ignored the insult, and Grimmjow muttered curses under his breath.

"I've never tried giving one to an espada..sounds fun! I'll see what I can do!" Without another word, Kisuke jumped up and started working, giggling like a mad man. Grimmjow sweat dropped.

"So, Ichigo, how exactly did ya find lil Grimmy here? I thought for certain he had died?" Ichimaru asked. He had been dying to know since the moment they walked in.

"Ah man, that's a long story. To make it short, apparently Nel saved him while I was dealing with Nnoitra. Turns out they use to be good friends until she disappeared. He came looking for me wanting to fight, but at the time I didn't have my powers. I guess he protected me from hollows sometimes"

"Oh? Ya protected him? How unlike ya" Gin snickered.

"I only did it so he would stay in one piece long enough for me to kick his ass!" Grimmjow yelled, a light blush creeping up on his face.

"When I got my powers back, we did fight, but it..um..well..didn't go as planned..one thing led to another.." Ichigo trailed off, wanting nothing more than to run and hide.

"You mean you guys are.." Rangiku gasped, and then tried to stop laughing.

"Grimmy, I didn't know ya rolled like that! With the strawberry, none the less!" Gin also laughed, and ended up joining Rangiku on the floor trying to regain composure. It was difficult, since two across from them looked like they wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! You guys are assholes!" Grimmjow yelled after finding his voice.

"Yeah! And what about you two? You guys seem pretty close, what's going on there, huh!" Ichigo questioned, pointing a finger at them. It ceased their laughter, that's for sure.

"That ain't none of yer business, strawberry" Gin said, very seriously. He even opened his eyes a slit, which scared the hell out of Ichigo. Even Grimmjow seemed taken back.

"So, wait, if Grimmys alive, are there any others?" Ichimaru suddenly asked, putting his fox face back on.

"Unfortunately" They both replied.

"Oh my, who?" Gin asked excitedly.

"Ah..Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel I suppose, if you count that as being alive, and I believe that's it" Ichigo counted each name off on his fingers, and looked at Grimmjow for confirmation.

"What about a Starrk" The sexta added.

"Ah, Starrk and Lillinette too. I don't know how the hell those two made it out alive"

"Amazing! Where are they all?" Ichimaru was beyond thrilled at this point.

"At my house" Ichigo grumbled. Right before Gin could drag them all to Ichigo's house, an even more ecstatic Kisuke entered the room with a new gigai.

"It's finiiiiiished!~" He sang, clearly overjoyed.

"I thought it takes a while to make those?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah..well..alright I've been working on it since Grimmy first came to Karakura. I just knew he would need it eventually!" Grimmjow moved, about to punch Kisuke when the gigai was thrown at him, effectively knocking him over. Urahara practically forced him into the body and marveled at it's appearance.

"Ugh..it's tight..w-where's my mask? And my hole! Urahara what the hell!" Sure enough, Grimmjow's face looked normal now without the bone and green marks, and his stomach was missing the gaping hole. Grimmjow was not amused, but everyone else was.

"Sorry Grimm, but you have to look normal if you want to live here! I've made more, for the other espada in case they want them" Kisuke grinned behind his fan.

"Ugh..whatever"

"Let's go to Ichigo's! I cannot wait any longer!" Gin dragged everyone outside, and practically skipped to said berry's house.

"Why is it always _my_ house, dammit!"

...

"...Ichimaru..how..pleasant to see you again" The former third espada, Tia Halibel said trying to sound polite. Others were not so kind. By others, I mean Nnoitra.

"Fuck me, why you! Of all the people, it just had to be the creepy, fox faced, annoying as all hell, Aizen ass kissing-"

"Nnoitra, calm yourself. Your temper is obnoxious" Ulquiorra interrupted said quinto's string of insults with his usual monotone, even though he wasn't thrilled to see Gin either.

"Go to hell, Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra yelled back.

"My my, nothings changed! I'm so happy ta see my beloved espada again!" Gin glomped the group of survivors with a bone crushing hug, which earned him several punches and insults.

"We're not your espada, Ichimaru, we're Lord Aizen's"

"Ya were, Ulquiorra, but he's not around anymore, so technically yer all mine since I was basically his lieutenant!"

"Fuck you, Ichimaru! We're no ones espada now that stupid Aizen's dead!"

"Shut the hell up, Nnoitra, your voice is giving me a migraine!"

"Fuck you, Grimmjow!"

"See this? I have to _live_ with this!" Ichigo said to no one in particular. Rangiku felt bad for him, since his small room was full of bickering espada. Suddenly, the closet door slammed open.

"Will all of you just be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep" The primera espada said in a groggy voice, obviously having just woke up. A green haired girl poked her head out from behind him, holding crayons and a sketchbook.

"Yeah, all of you shut up! Starrk needs sleep and I'm tryin to draw!" Lillinette yelled and slammed the door shut again, and not a minute later Starrk's snoring could be heard, and the conversations continued.

"Grimmjow, you look..different" Halibel pointed out, making everyone go silent again.

"It's a gigai. Humans can see me now and the soul reapers can't find my reiatsu. Urahara wanted you all to get one too" Grimmjow boredly explained, ignoring Nnoitra's laughter at his face.

"Should we go now? The longer we wait, the more likely they are to find us" Halibel asked.

"I believe sooner would be better" Ulquiorra answered.

"Alright..some one wake up Starrk again"

...

After the espada left, Ichigo flopped down on his bed, clearly exhausted. Grimmjow went with, though Ichigo wasn't sure why. Perhaps he knew Ichigo needed more space? That, or Ichimaru was creeping him out too much.

"Why do you let them live here?" Rangiku asked.

"Where else would they go? I don't trust any of them wandering the streets, and too many soul reapers come to Urahara's. I don't want them getting caught, because I know it would get me in big trouble too" The poor strawberry explained.

"Do they really all sleep in here?"

"Hell no. I let Starrk and Lillinette sleep in the closet, they're pretty cool. Halibel wanted to sleep with them, I guess her and Starrk have a thing together, but there isn't enough room, so she sleeps down stairs with the others. And..erm..Grimm sleeps on my bed" He blushed at the last part.

"Oh my, I never would have guessed you would be gay, Ichigo"

"Yeah well..it happens"

"Well, we don't want to bother you, so we'll stay at Orihime's. She can't say no to me" Rangiku grinned, obviously proud of that fact.

"Ah..thank you. I can't take any more people. They keep my family awake, and me. Kon almost stopped breathing when he saw Halibel. Thank god Nel..wait, where'd Nel go? Nel!" Ichigo grew panicked for a second, until his bedroom door opened.

"Sowwy Itsygo, I was playin with Karin and Yuzu. Where'd everyone go?"

"Ah damn it, you need a gigai too. Come on, I'll take you to Urahara's"

"Okay Itsygo!" She happily jumped on his back and started drooling on his hair.

"We'll just head over to Orihime's then. If you ever need help, just call!" Rangiku said before hopping out the window with Gin in tow. Next stop, Orihime's.

**A/N: Another chappy done! I know, not a whole lot of GinRan in this one. Don't worry, it's coming! I still need to know how to put that line in between paragraphs:( and of course, reviews are always needed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been so long! *Hides behind Grimmjow* Don't hate me! At least I updated..right? heheh..eh..I would promise to update more..but..I can't make that promise. All I can promise is I will finish this story..eventually. Give me a break! I've been writing for three hours dammit! This is the third story I'm updating today, and possibly the last. Meh. We'll see. Anyways, enjoy this hopefully not too short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Insanity**

After arriving at Orihime's, who gladly let them in though she was freaked out by Gin, Rangiku and Ichimaru stayed in her spare room. It had been a long day, and honestly, they were beat. Hopefully Ichigo would get a good rest tonight, though Rangiku somehow doubted that. It was still hard to believe he was gay, and with Grimmjow none the less. What was also surprising was the fact that all those espada were still alive. Soul Society would have a heart attack if they knew. They're still probably freaked out about Gin. Though, it is surprising. But, Rangiku was happy none the less. For one, she wasn't insane, and two, she could be with Gin now and hopefully he wouldn't abandon her again. Speaking of Gin, he was lying on his back, looking just as happy as Rangiku felt. Was he happy to be with her too?

"What's got you all happy?" She asked the fox faced man. To anyone else, Gin always looked happy, but she knew him better than that.

"Oh, nothin. Just glad ta be away from all that excitement. Why, am I not allowed ta be happy, Ran-chan?" He turned his head to look at her through squinted eyes, and she felt her heart flutter.

"Of course you are, I was just curious. It is nice to finally relax. Do you think they'll come looking for you?"

"In due time, yes, but for now I don't care. I'm perfectly happy with just layin here with ya" He said. That comment made her blush.

"Me too. Buuut, you know what would make this even better?" She asked with wide, happy eyes.

"If ya say sake, I'm gonna punch ya" Gin said, his voice slightly flat.

"Aww, you ruin everything! And you wouldn't punch me...would you?" She asked, suddenly skeptical. Gin chuckled evilly, and she scooted away.

"Aw, I was just kiddin Ran-chan. I could never hurt ya" After he said that, his grin faltered and Rangiku looked away. He had hurt her, many times, even though he once promised he never would.

"Ran-chan..I.."

"It's okay, Gin..really"

"No, it's not. I never wanted ta hurt ya, I swear. My intentions were good..but..ya still got hurt" Gin opened his eyes, staring at her. She felt like his eyes could always pierce right through her soul, they were so intense.

"I know, Gin. I'm just happy you're alive and here with me. This is all I've ever wanted"

"I know..and I shoulda given it ta ya since the beginning..but.." Gin trailed off as Rangiku leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's just move on, okay? I want to be happy from now on, and as long as your here, I will be. But..this time you have to promise. Promise you'll never leave me again"

"I promise ya, Ran-chan. I ain't goin anywhere. No one can take me away from ya this time"

"Not even the Soul Society?"

"Not even them, I promise" He held out his pinky, and she interlocked hers with it. She felt like a child again, and was over joyed. This is where she belonged, with Gin, in his arms, being happy. The Soul Society can try to ruin that, and they will, but she will fight for her happiness. She will fight for Gin.

"Thank you, Gin"

"No, thank ya, Ran-chan"

"For what?"

"For bein with me. It's all I need"

"It's all I need too" She smiled more, feeling happy tears fill up her lavender eyes. She's been wanting this for so long.

"Don't cry, Ran-chan!" Gin says alarmed, wiping away the droplets. Rangiku laughs at his sudden attitude change.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, silly!" She giggles and glomps him, suffocating him with her massive chest. He tries to say something, but it comes out muffled. Rangiku merely laughs more, and Gin, seeing that she won't give him air, squeezes her sides effectively making her jump off. After taking in a large amount of air, he glares playfully at her.

"Ya never get tired of doin that, do ya" He chuckles, feeling his face flush. He couldn't exactly say he hated it.

"Nope!" She giggles.

The rest of the night consists of them talking happily, until they fall asleep in each others arms. Little did they know someone was watching them and taking notes before opening a senkaimon and reporting to the soul society.

**A/N: I know, short. I don't have any time to finish this, unfortunately. Hopefully next time I update, whenever that may be, it'll be longer. Sigh..so many stories..so little time. Now I must go do homework. Or sleep...meh. Leave a review, maybe. Those usually make me update faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good God almighty, it's been a while. My muse for this story is slowly coming back, though it might just be my tired brain talking. At least I squeezed out another chapter. I was gonna throw in Ulquihime last chapter but I forgot, so it will be in this one. I can't decide if there will be drama or pure fluff in this chapter, but we'll see what happens. Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Somethings gotta change, disclaimer, this shits getting old.**

**Insanity**

When Rangiku woke, she smelled the heavenly scent of Orihime's cooking. Honestly, why everyone refused her food was beyond her. Everything she made was delicious! Rangiku was glad to find someone with good taste like herself. Then, it dawned on her that someone else was here. A male, to be exact. Rangiku felt her gossip side take over and sneaked downstairs, perking her ears for any sound. The reiatsu level was low, almost like it was being concealed. And that voice..it was familiar, somehow. If only she could hear what they were saying...

"Whatcha doin?" Gin suddenly appeared behind her, making her jump and scream. So much for being sneaky.

"Gin! Don't do that to me!" She yelled, smacking his chest. Gin merely smiled more, finding it entertaining. With a sigh, she continued downstairs, finding it pointless to continue sneaking. Orihime and her guest probably heard her anyways. Seeing who this guest was though, made her pause for a moment. What in the...

"Ulquiorra?" Gin asked, looking mildly surprised. Said espada glanced at the fox faced man, not looking thrilled to see him.

"Oh, good morning you two!" Orihime greeted happily, spatula in one hand. Rangiku noticed Ulquiorra was eating her food, and couldn't help but ask the question.

"Do you like her cooking too?" She asked, and noticed how he paused in chewing.

"Yes" Was all he said. Orihime's happy blush didn't go unnoticed by the busty lieutenant.

"Me too! Gin, you have to try it!" Rangiku asked, stuffing a fork full into his mouth. His face was normal at first, but then he frowned, making both Orihime and Rangiku tense up. He swallowed, and kept the unusual frown.

"...It's good! Better than the slop we had at Los Noches" He finally said, making the two women let out a breath.

"Thank goodness! Most people don't like my cooking, but you three do!" Orihime smiled brightly, and Rangiku swore she saw Ulquiorra smile. But that couldn't be possible.

"Say, Ulquiorra, ya look different. Did ya get a hair cut or somethin?" Gin asked, leaning closer to the former cuatro who glared at him.

"I think it's his gigai, Gin" Rangiku said, also leaning in. At this point Ulquiorra was feeling uncomfortable. He never thought someone could be like Gin, and actually get along with him. This woman was strange.

"Ah, yer right. Ya know, without those tear marks and bone on yer head, ya look far more approachable. If only ya weren't so pale.." Gin trailed off, getting even closer to the uncomfortable teen. Ulquiorra sighed and with one hand, shoved Gin away.

"Ow! Is that any way to treat yer superior?!" Gin yelled, frowning but keeping his eyes shut to show he wasn't actually mad.

"You are not my superior anymore, Ichimaru. I can treat you however I like" The raven haired teen said dismissively, making Gin pout.

"So mean, Ulqui-chan, so mean"

"Don't call me that"

"Ya know ya love it"

"Do you think they always acted like this?" Rangiku whispered to Orihime, watching the two bicker.

"I don't know. They seem pretty use to it though" She whispered back. Rangiku suddenly grinned evilly.

"So, you like him, don't you?" She asked, making the orange head blush.

"Rangiku! Don't say things like that!"

"You didn't deny it! It's so true!"

"Shh! He'll hear you! And what about you and him huh?" Orihime asked, and it was Rangiku's turn to blush.

"He's just a friend!"

"Sure he is!"

"Shh, I think they can hear us!"

"Uh, ya know we're like, less than a foot away, right?" Gin asked, raising an eyebrow. Both girls blushed, and Gin's fox face came back twice as strong. Ulquiorra merely stared at Orihime curiously.

"I think they heard us" Rangiku whispered.

"Me too. What should we do?"

"I don't know"

"Let's just back away slowly"

"Okay"

Both men sweat dropped as the busty women backed away, whispering something before running upstairs. Gin sighed and continued eating, Ulquiorra doing the same. Giggling could be heard upstairs, and Gin smiled more, if possible.

"She likes ya, Ulqui-chan" Gin said, getting up to wash his plate.

"I told you to not call me that. And why on earth would I care about what that woman likes" Ulquiorra shot back, his voice unchanging.

"If ya don't care, then why are ya over here? She ain't yer prisoner anymore, so what purpose could you possibly have being here?" Gin asked, and almost laughed when Ulquiorra didn't respond.

"Think about it, Ulqui-chan" The silver haired man said before heading upstairs. Ulquiorra didn't even bother correcting him, since it did no good anyways. Gin entered the spare room, and wasn't surprised when he saw the two girls laughing about something.

"Mind if I take a shower, Orihime?" He asked, making sure to give Rangiku his trademark look.

"Oh, not at all! It's down the stairs and to the right"

"Thank ya" He said before heading back downstairs and into the bathroom.

_Meanwhile upstairs..._

"It's so weird seeing him alive! It's weird seeing all of them alive!" Orihime said, waving her arms around.

"I know what you mean. But, I can't say it's a bad thing. Say, why don't you let Ulquiorra live here? It would do Ichigo some good" Rangiku asked, enjoying her friends blush.

"Oh..he wouldn't agree to that" She replied sadly.

"Why not? He's here now, isn't he? Why is that?"

"Well..I don't know. He just comes over randomly"

"See! I'm sure if you asked, he would gladly agree. And then you two could get closer and become cute little love birds!"

"Rangiku! Don't talk like that!"

"But it's true! You know you want it!"

"Just like you want it with Ichimaru!"

"Shh! He'll hear you again!" Rangiku hushed the girl, looking around nervously.

"But, he's in the shower" Orihime said more quietly, feeling paranoid herself.

"We don't know that. He's a sly little fox, you never know where he is" She whispered, scooting closer to Orihime.

"You're scaring me!" She squealed, holding Rangiku for dear life.

"You should be scared. Very, very scared" Rangiku also hugged Orihime, and on cue Ichimaru walked in, dressed in the same clothes and with damp hair. Both girls screamed, making Gin pause.

"I-Im gonna go check on Ulquiorra!" Orihime stuttered, running downstairs. Gin looked at Rangiku confusedly, and she merely smiled and laughed nervously.

"There somethin ya wanna tell me?" He asked, sitting next to Rangiku.

"Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, trying to mask her emotions. She wasn't sure why she felt so strange, but for some reason Orihime's words kept echoing in her head. Did she really love Gin?

"Yer actin funny, Ran-chan" Was all he said. Rangiku supposed she could love him. After growing up with him, losing him over and over again, experiencing the worst heart break, and then getting him back, it was hard to not love him. But, how could she tell him? Should she? Would he love her back?

"I am not!" She said defensively, crossing her arms. Gin merely laughed.

"Whatever ya say, Ran-chan" He said. Before she could say anything, an all too familiar spiritual pressure approached them, and Rangiku went numb. It was too soon. Why would he be coming now?

"Gin..it's.."

"I know"

They both waited for the person to show up, which only took a second, and he came in through the window. Rangiku felt like her heart would explode, and despite Gin's calm appearance, she knew he was nervous too.

"Captain?" Rangiku hesitantly asked. Toshiro looked serious, which could be good or bad. You could never really tell.

"They want to see you both. They know you're here, but I managed to convince them to wait. But, you know how the head captain is, and he could only wait a day. He sent me to retrieve you both. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me" He said sternly.

"But Captain—"

"It's alright Rangiku. Nothing will happen yet, they just want to talk" He silenced her with a hand, wanting to get this over with.

"I suppose we should go then" Gin said, standing to leave. Rangiku reluctantly followed.

"Wait, I should tell Orihime—"

"Rangiku, is everything okay? I felt someones spiritual—oh, hello Toshiro" Orihime said, looking surprised. When Ulquiorra appeared, everyone grew tense, and Toshiro's eyes widened.

"You..you're a..oh for the love of—I don't have time for this! Rangiku, let's go! I'll deal with this later" Toshiro sighed, a vein popping.

"I'll see you later, Orihime" Rangiku smiled sadly, and her friend nodded and watched as the three entered a senkaimon.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" She asked the stoic teen.

"It does not concern me" He said shortly, but paused at seeing her distressed face.

"...But I'm certain nothing will happen"

**A/N: Oh Ulquiorra, how sweet. Well this was a sort of long chapter. Thank god I finished. Now I can sleep! Please review, blah blah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo! This might be the last chappy! Ugh, I seriously hope it is. Then I'll only have 2to stories going instead of 4the o.o I'm just gonna jump right into this before I get lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Insanity**

Entering the Soul Society, Rangiku wasn't sure what she was expecting, but when they immediately cuffed her and Gin she wasn't surprised. They were dragged to the first division, where the head captain (and every other captain and lieutenant) stood patiently, looking unhappy and surprised. Rangiku didn't know what they would do to Gin, or what they would do to her. And what about Ichigo? Will they find out about him harboring espada? Something told her they would.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto and ex-captain Ichimaru, are you aware of the charges against you?" The head captain began, his face neutral.

"Yes head captain" Rangiku said, while Gin merely nodded, keeping his fox mask on.

"And are you aware of the consequences?" He asked again, and Gin once again nodded. The head captain seemed annoyed by this, but let it go.

"Very well. Explain your actions" The head captain boomed, and Rangiku paused. How was she suppose to explain this?

"Um..m-my actions? Well..you see..um...Ichimaru is a..childhood friend, sir. We..grew up together and..well..when he died it..I was very..well...and then when I felt his spiritual pressure, I thought I was crazy, but I wasn't crazy, and I didn't want him to get executed, so I ran with him to Karakura town, and then..well..here we are" Rangiku explained meekly, not daring to look up at the head captain. There was a tense pause, and Rangiku felt like hiding, until a voice surprised everyone.

"Head captain, if I may, I'd like to add a few things to Lieutenant Matsumoto's story. I think you'll find what I have to say very interesting"

"Kisuke Urahara, what could you possibly know about any of this?" The head captain asked, looking mildly surprised at the sudden appearance. Kisuke snapped his fan shut, revealing a trademark grin.

"Well, I think I know more than everyone here, excluding these two of course," Urahara says, nodding towards Gin and Rangiku, "You see, a good friend of mine saved Ichimaru's life and brought him to me for a gigai, which I agreed to doing after some explaining"

"You _what_?" Yamamoto yelled, his reiatsu rising.

"Now now, don't get all riled up. I had my reasons, as did my friend. I was a bit surprised myself when he told me, but— oh, I'll just let him tell you. Oi, Isshin, come in now!" Urahara yelled, and the doors opened to reveal a smiling Isshin Kurosaki, clad in his shinigami uniform. Yamamoto looked genuinely shocked.

"Isshin Kurosaki? You? Why would you save this traitors life?"

"Traitor? Is that what you call someone who tries to kill your enemy?" Isshin said, and smiled more as it clicked inside everyones mind. Ichimaru's grin also grew, exposing a sliver of teeth.

"Impossible! What reason could he have to attack Aizen?" Soi Fon yelled, finally being fed up with keeping quiet.

"Ah, that's a long story Captain Soi Fon, but believe me when I say I had my reasons" Gin said, glancing at Rangiku. The head captain noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Believe you? Why on earth would I believe a lying snake like you?" The small Captain yelled, clenching her fists.

"Captain Soi Fon, control yourself. I want to hear the rest of this" Yamamoto said, effectively shutting her up.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I personally witnessed him attempt to kill Aizen, and ended up nearly dying because of it. If it wasn't for me, he would have died. Now, I almost left him there, but something just told me to help him. Can't say I regret it. He's a good man, Head captain" Isshin finished explaining, and the head captain seemed to think for a moment.

"I see. Then, I will leave it up to the Captains and Lieutenants in this room. Should this man be executed?"

"Absolutely!" Soi Fon yelled, making Ichimaru's smile falter.

"Silence! We will do this in an orderly fashion. Discuss with your Lieutenant first" Yamamoto interrupted before she could say anything else. A few moments passed, and the room was full of discussion. Gin actually felt hinself getting nervous, since most of the people here didn't like him too much. Then, finally, the room quieted down and Soi Fon spoke again.

"My answer remains the same" She said, glaring at her lieutenant who cowered behind her.

"I say no!" Izuru said, shocking a few people. Rangiku wasn't that surprised, since she knew how much respect Kira still had towards Gin.

"Execution is far too harsh of a punishment" Unohana said gently, her smile not faltering.

"I...I agree with Captain Unohana" Momo reluctantly said, surprising even Gin.

"Let the man die" Byakuya said coldly, while Renji mirrored Omaeda's position. Disagreeing with Byakuya Kuchiki is not a wise decision.

"I agree with Captain Kuchiki" Komamura said, making Gin frown. He rather liked the dog faced captain.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disagree with Captains Soi Fon, Kuchiki and Komamura. Execution is way too harsh for someone who wanted our enemy dead" Kyoraku said, tilting his hat up. Nanao nodded in agreement.

"Captain Kyoraku is right. Whatever his intentions were, he still tried to kill Aizen, and could have lost his life. Knowing that, he still did it, and doesn't deserve to die" Shuuhei said, making Komamura frown but nod in understanding.

"My decision should be clear, but I will say it anyways. Let the man live" Toshiro said dismissively, obviously wanting this whole thing to be over.

"Heh, I agree with shorty. I actually enjoy the snakes company, and would hate to see him die. Especially without one last fight" Kenpachi grinned like a maniac, staring straight at Ichimaru who smiled happily. Some people in the room shuddered.

"I would rather him die, so I can experiment on his corpse. I've always wanted a defected shinigami's body" Kurotsuchi mirrored Kenpachi's grin, and Gin's smile faltered noticeably.

"While I do agree that what he has done in the past is wrong, he obviously had his reasons, and in the end was still on our side. Therefore, I must say no to execution" Ukitake exclaimed, and the head captain nodded.

"Then, we will not execute him. However, he cannot go without punishment, so I hereby banish him from the Seireitei. He may live in the Rukongai or in the world of the living only, and will be allowed to keep his sword. This is my final decision" Yamamoto declared, and Rangiku felt herself wanting to protest, but was stopped by Gin.

"Thank you, Head captain" He said, his voice completely serious. The head captain nodded.

"Now, if there is nothing else to discuss—"

"Wait! There's uh..one more teensy thing I should tell you" Urahara said, making everyone stare curiously at him.

"Well? What is it?"

"Heh..you see, Ichimaru isn't the only one who survived the war" Kisuke said slowly, bracing himself for the worst.

"What do you mean, Urahara" Yamamoto asked, sounding angry and confused.

"Ichigo, bring them in now!" He yelled, and the door opened to reveal a nervous looking Ichigo holding Grimmjow's hand and the other espada following. Orihime was walking with Ulquiorra, and Yoruichi came in last, making Soi Fon gasp. There was a long, tense moment, before the room erupted in reiatsu and yelling.

"Silence! Silence I say! Urahara, what have you done?!"

"Oh..it's going to be a long day"

* * *

After many hours of debating and yelling, the espada returned to Karakura town in one piece, and were given the same deal as Ichimaru. However, they were not allowed to use their swords unless granted permission by the soul society. Gin decided to live in his old shack in the Rukongai, since it was closer to Rangiku. He would however visit his 'beloved espada' every now and again, much to their displeasure. Rangiku was beyond happy that Gin was allowed to live, and promised to visit him every chance she got.

"This place needs cleaned up a bit, ne Ran-chan?" Gin asked, standing in the middle of their old home.

"Just a little, Gin" She replied, looking around dazedly.

"Somethin botherin ya?"

"Oh..no..just remembering the old days. I'm really happy we're back here, together I mean. I never thought.." Rangiku said, trailing off as Gin stepped closer to her, silencing her with a long overdue kiss.

"I'm happy too, Ran-chan. I'll never leave ya again"

"Gin..I love you"

"I love ya too, my beautiful Ran-chan" Gin said, a real smile on his face. Rangiku felt like crying, she was so happy to finally be his, and he was finally hers. She couldn't have asked for a happier ending.

"MATSUMOTO! Stop avoiding your paperwork!"

Well, maybe she spoke too soon.

**A/N: Aw, damn you Toshiro! You're such a cock block! Ah well, at least it ended happy. Scratch that, at least it ended! I honestly thought I would've given up by now. Only two more stories to finish! I'm not completely happy with how this turned out, but I'm too tired to care. Please leave one last review, so I at least know it was worth finishing. I love you all! Rainbow Ninja out!**


End file.
